Draenolm
(Cell and Creature) Evolution Line # Draenolm is green with one eye, a jaw, and a tail. # Draenolm is green with one eye, a jaw, 3 tails, and 2 spikes. (2,100,000,000 years) # Draenolm is green with one eye, a jaw, one tail, 2 fins, 2 spikes, and 2 electric sacs. (3,400,000,000 years) # Draenolm is green with one eye, a jaw, one tail, 2 fins, 2 spikes, 2 electric sacs, and 2 legs. (4,002,000,000 years) # Draenolm is green and red with two eyes, a jaw, one long tail, 2 wings, 2 spikes, 2 poison sacs, 1 mace, 2 horns, 2 arms, 2 legs, and two wings. (4,327,000,000 years) # Draenolm had very little changes other than upgraded weapons. (4,563,000,000 years) # Draenolm took on its final form by upgrading just about everything it had to the max, and took off into the tribal stage. (Cell and Creature) Food Web # Draenolm is a carnivore that eats the chunks of meat that float around in the water. They also eat Minnos, Pokies, Goldies, Shysters, and Chompers. They haven't been successfully eaten by anything. # Draenolm is a carnivore that eats Shysters, Boosters, Pinkies, Punkies, Squirties, Stabellas, Duckies, Buzzies, Jawheads, and Squigglies. They both eat and are eaten by Juniors. # Draenolm is a carnivore that eats Jesters, Juniors, and Maas. # Draenolm is a carnivore that eats The Dragon of prey (by BabyLuigiboy11), Purploid (by TatiannasGaming), Dragon (by Nikous8), Tifts (by goldzy86), Kill Me Now (by TatiannasGaming), and Yye (by x_Hundr3d_x). They have been eaten by jally (by ErinRose2015). # Draenolm is a carnivore that eats Avinon (by TatiannasGaming), furia nocturna (by Boli979), and Lill Timmy (by Hawkman2000) They have both eaten and were eaten by Dratini (Random Creaturez). They have been eaten by Batboy (by tuuk08). # Draenolm is a carnivore that eats Mardiasaur (by ToxicBolt), Batboy (tuuk08), Karamis (TPeters), Derangion (by gamer4evr), Lill Timmy (by Hawkman 2000), Water Dragon (by JackSquirrellord), Eduari (by FantasticFrog), and aenger (by Melody2010). Tribal Stage The Draenolms' tribe was quite the aggressive tribe. They were friends to no one but themselves, and all the other tribes were destroyed. Camp # There was nothing in the camp to start off with, of course. # Stone Axes were added, and a Universal Dragon was tamed. # Fishing Spears were added, pink and lavender defeated. # Throwing Spears, Healing Staffs, and Torches were added. Green and Cyan were defeated. # Orange defeated. Members Chieftain Odeechie Axeling Lemishoe Pauti Davinkey Spearmen Falter Alillepte Lande Firestarters Isaitte Brangu Chemin Shaman Mitholl Adenda Rival Tribes Pink Village (Defeated) Lavender (Defeated) Cyan (Defeated) Green (Defeated) Orange (Defeated) Civilization Stage In civilization stage, the Draenolms are entirely militant. They capture every city in the end and turn it into a military city. Even though Draenolms do have a religion, they believe that through what their religion tells them, destroying cities is much better than converting them. Space Stage Owned Solar Systems The Draenolms own the Tomans solar system and the Reiar solar system. Allies 203 Girafarig Enemies The Draenolms have no enemies.